


男后 26

by yunhu3066



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhu3066/pseuds/yunhu3066
Summary: 第 二十六章





	男后 26

第二十六章

春节已至，京城十里长街挂满长灯，街市热火朝天。  
皇宫亦不例外。  
福字贴在各处宫门，白霜和众宫人也在景阳宫挂春联，贴门神。白霜提议，“不如殿下也写一些福字吧。”润玉笑道，“好。”  
白霜便给他取来笔墨，又将红色宣纸取来，润玉狼毫一挥，笔走龙蛇。“福”字一个一个写好，白霜待墨迹干了，便一个一个地捧出去，“这是殿下写的福字，大家将它们贴在各处宫门。”众人拿了字各自去了，润玉又裹着狐裘走出来，他见宫中小监禄儿从侧殿拿了好些灯笼过来，便道，“我也来挂一盏。”禄儿便跑过来递给润玉一盏，“殿下小心，别摔了。”润玉解下狐裘交给白霜，提着灯笼便爬着梯子将它挂在廊下。  
“好了。”润玉又扶着梯子下来，“你们挂也要小心一点。”  
白霜将狐裘为润玉披上，“殿下别着凉了。”润玉点头道谢，目光渐渐越过宫墙，思绪渐远。  
这是他离家后在皇宫过的第一个年。  
润玉看着满宫喜气，淡色的薄唇微扬，这便是他的家了。  
除夕这日是阖宫上下最忙的一天，卯时未到，宫内四处便燃起爆竹声，在沉谧夜色里辞旧迎新。  
萧炎身为皇帝，在新年这日自然比平素里还要忙碌，润玉枕着萧炎的胳膊睡得安稳，爆竹声响起时也只是微微动了眉头，连眼眸都没有睁开，萧炎伸出手指逗弄地捏了捏润玉柔软脸颊，又在他唇上啄吻一口，轻声道，“过年了，快起来。”  
润玉在萧炎怀里下意识地蹭了蹭，像只柔软的小白猫，他困得厉害，语气便也比平素里温柔，“什么时辰了？”萧炎抬手揉了揉润玉脸颊，“卯时刚过。起来接年吧，今日有得忙。”  
润玉强撑着眼皮睁开，一双眼眸里混混沌沌，萧炎趁机又亲了一口，只觉得润玉这副糊涂模样格外可爱。  
润玉傻乎乎地抬手擦了擦脸，眼睛又要闭上，萧炎将人拉过来便是一顿深吻，直吻得润玉喘不过气，便也彻底清醒过来。  
帝后二人换过礼服，便要到皇宫宫殿各处拈香行礼，帝后銮驾和仪仗先到昊天殿祭祀先祖，燃放了爆竹邀请各路神佛来宫里过年，求个好彩头。  
等各处宫殿都燃上香蜡之后，天已经大亮，萧炎与润玉又拜往太后。  
鸾太后坐在榻上，瞧着眼前一对璧人，心里也觉得登对。这润玉虽然是个男子，可是姿容气度还真不是女子可以比拟的。  
帝后向太后奉茶，鸾太后便将包好的红包塞到二人手中，她笑眯眯地拍了拍润玉的手，将萧炎的手也拉过来，让两个人握在一处，“望你二人琴瑟和鸣，共襄盛世。”  
润玉闻言，只觉肩上担子又重了一些。他是大夏的皇后，做事便要先为大夏考虑。不知为何，润玉突然想起那日萧涟抱了儿子进宫时，萧炎的神情。  
润玉抬眼看向身侧的帝王，因为上次受伤病了一场，少年天子已经脱去了青涩外壳，脸部线条刚硬凌厉，漆黑的眉，挺直的鼻，丰润的唇。  
若是他是个女子，萧炎此刻应当已经做了父亲了吧。润玉思及那两位美人，心里不由得酸楚起来。那日萧炎见着粉嫩的奶娃娃，分明是喜欢的。也对，哪个人不想要自己的孩子呢。  
萧炎终究是帝王，三宫六院七十二妃也是应当。他是皇后，这大夏国祚，难道还真的要断在他的手里？  
润玉突然明白了太后的意思。  
皇帝选妃却不宠幸，便无法有子，朝臣便会躁动，天下人也会不安。他是皇帝身边唯一说得上话的人。  
润玉垂下眼睫收敛眼底的悲凉，任由萧炎握紧自己的手。  
“儿臣谢过母后。”  
从宁圣宫出来，已经到了中午，庆和殿设了百官宴，与群臣同乐，润玉因为有心事，便心不在焉，糊里糊涂地便过去了。  
吃过年夜饭，与众人赏过花灯，祈福平安，外头便又簌簌飘雪。萧炎拉起润玉缩在袖中的手，轻声道，“玉儿，未来的每一年，我都会在你身边。”  
润玉看向萧炎，年轻帝王的眼眸里都是如水深情，润玉却生出一股愧疚之感。若萧炎知道他心里的打算，他还会这样温柔情深地看着他吗？  
耳畔烟花破空而去，在墨色夜空里五彩斑斓，润玉不自在的移开视线，看向烟花。新年的喜悦随着烟花闪烁照耀在每个人的脸上，宫女太监欢喜的声音落在润玉的耳朵里。  
他轻轻地叹了口气，拉紧了萧炎的手。  
待宴席散去，萧炎与润玉便一同回了景阳宫。外头依旧在簌簌飘雪，整个院子都被大雪照得亮如白昼。景阳宫亦是灯火通明，萧炎也没有心思睡觉，今日既然是过年，便要接年守岁才行。润玉见他精神抖擞，便提议，“要不要摆一盘棋？”萧炎眼睛一弯，“好啊。”  
棋盘之上，黑白棋子落得分明，白子已然成了合围之势。萧炎执起一子，沉吟半晌却不知道落在何处，润玉唇角噙着一抹若有若无的笑，“陛下还下不下？”萧炎点点头，忙不迭应声，“下下下！”他于棋上实在没有太多天赋，要不然也不会这么一会儿便落于下风，萧炎索性便认输了，“我输了，玉儿。”润玉摇摇头，从萧炎手上拿过黑子，在一处落下，方才水火之势便立刻可解，萧炎又惊又喜，“还有这种解法？”润玉一双眼眸里都是温柔，“是啊。”  
萧炎来了兴致，便拉着润玉讨教。  
正月初一，天色才刚蒙蒙亮，萧炎便要起来沐浴更衣，受恭贺拜年，百官三跪九叩入座赐茶，行贺岁大典。  
润玉也是此时才知道，皇家的春节如此繁琐，家宴群臣宴，忙个不停。  
而萧炎也并没有闲着，润玉觉得他实在是个勤勉的皇帝，即使过年，也依旧要处理政务。  
大年初一便连发数十道逾旨，训诫百官，务必谨记不可贪腐，不可鱼肉百姓，大年初二又严查赏赐给孤寡老人的银两是否到位，初三又赏赐在边防的戍边将领。  
润玉在一旁，他看着萧炎处理政务时的眉眼冷峻，心口柔软。萧炎，是个好皇帝。  
他的江山，应该百年千年地延续下去。  
萧炎处理政务时，偶尔会抬眼看一看润玉，见到润玉在身边，他便觉得安心，处理起奏折来也更有效率。  
唯有北郡贺兰州递回来的折子，胤国不时派小队士兵骚扰他们，虽然是小打小闹不成气候，可也不甚烦扰。  
萧炎心里动了侵吞胤国的心思。  
只是这块肥肉，并不好啃。其实大夏这几年，都与胤国多少有交战，就算他十五岁那年一人带了一对铁骑冲进敌营烧了他们粮草打得他们措手不及之后退兵，可胤国还是没有放弃攻打大夏。  
若真要与胤国开战，免不了劳民伤财。这两年，夏胤只是保持着表面的和平，萧炎心里明白，这仗只怕是迟早要打的。  
“在想什么？”  
润玉见小皇帝浓眉紧蹙，抬手抚上萧炎手背，萧炎不动声色地将奏折一盖，将润玉搂在怀里。  
“在想你。”  
萧炎吻过润玉，手指摸进润玉雪白狐裘里面，少年皇帝的手掌顺着内里的薄衫，沿着滑腻肌理摩挲，常年练剑的手掌覆着薄茧，直摸得润玉咬着牙轻喘，薄薄的一层红晕在眼尾氤氲开来。  
存着最后一丝清明，冷白手指抓住萧炎手腕，润玉喘息道，“进内殿。”萧炎爱怜地在润玉薄唇上亲了一口，利落地将人拦腰抱起进了内殿。  
————  
二人耳鬓厮磨，在龙床之上翻滚纠缠。  
萧炎倾身压上，将细腻暧昧的吻落在润玉的颈间，嗅着他身上的味道，下身便是一紧。  
温柔的吻瞬间变成炽热的吮吸，浅色的眼瞳也陡然明亮三分。  
自从遇见他，便恨不得时时刻刻化身为狼，压着润玉日日欢爱，他将润玉细白手腕压在枕头之上，将他优美的身段都暴露在自己眼前，虽然已经看过多次，却还是次次觉得呼吸不畅。  
起伏的胸口，白皙的小腹，以及顺着漂亮的腰线往下的修长双腿。  
呼吸逐渐加粗变重，压着的身体也缓缓起了反应，感觉到那抵着自己小腹的硬物，他嘴角暧昧一笑，“等不及了？”  
润玉咬牙否认，脸上飞红，“没有。”  
现在的他，经不起萧炎暧昧的碰触，他的身体，已经太过熟悉身上这男人的气息，习惯了他的碰触，他的抚摸，他的亲吻。  
所以，会情不自禁地，为他打开自己。萧炎恶劣地调戏着，将手伸到润玉腿间，暧昧地流连在他的大腿内侧。  
手指仿佛是在做着什么跳跃游戏，在那儿挤压点按，分明的刺激着他那根几乎快要崩断的神经。  
“嗯。。。”  
终于还是忍不住发出一声细微的呻吟，润玉抬眼看向萧炎，对方满意地笑着，然后手指继续作恶。  
“昨晚做过，”萧炎笑着将手指挤进那湿热的后穴，黏热的内壁立刻反射性地将他的手指包裹住，“里头还对为夫熟识得很。”  
润玉被他弄得只能发出无助的呻吟，凤眸氤氲起水雾，可怜兮兮地看着他。  
明明他也知道，自己的身体早就经不起他的撩拨，但这人总是那么恶劣，一次又一次地，在这事上调戏他。  
润玉咬牙，微红着脸，“阿炎。。。别欺负我。。。”  
殊不知萧炎此刻却起了好玩的心思，立刻将脸一板，故意道，“就是要欺负你。”他将润玉的双手抓住，润玉不知道萧炎又来哪一出，只是下一秒就发现自己的手被反剪，然后被萧炎用腰带捆在床头，动弹不得。  
“你放开我。”润玉动了动手腕却挣不开。  
萧炎压上去，暧昧地蹭着润玉的锁骨，“玉儿，想必你是对为夫腻了，所以今日换个方式。”  
萧炎狡黠地笑，然后用膝盖分开润玉赤裸的身体，萧炎将手指慢慢伸进润玉的穴口缓慢却有力地按压着，一手温柔地将润玉早就挺立的火热包裹，耐心地揉搓着。  
不过几下，便听见润玉粗重的呼吸，以及从喉腔里发出来的隐秘的呻吟声。  
听着润玉诱惑绮丽的呻吟，萧炎觉得不够，便低下头去，吻上润玉的胸口，舌尖在那挺立的乳尖上缠绵地绕着圈，便立刻听见润玉“啊”的一声。  
润玉的双手不能动弹，身体却十分诚实地对爱人的抚慰做着回应，他将自己的双腿又分开了些，无力的唤着萧炎的名字，“阿炎。。。”  
萧炎一边亲吻他的小腹，一边回应，“我在。”  
“再进去些。”  
萧炎嘴角带笑，他刚刚也感受到润玉自己将腿分开的动作，这时候便也不再调戏人，一口咬住那人胸前红璎，下面又伸进去两根手指。  
甚至恶劣地，在湿热的内壁发力地搅动了几下，弄得润玉说不出话来，只能无助地哼哼。他的手被萧炎绑住，整个身体都被打开得一干二净。他无助地蹭着萧炎火热的身体，迫切地想要身上这个男人。  
萧炎的动作与从前相反，格外地不温柔，手指在里头搅动的力度，有种他要穿破他的错觉。  
萧炎吻住他的唇，然后说，“玉儿，要进去了”  
润玉愣了一瞬，下一秒，身体便只随着萧炎的顶动摇晃了。  
头顶的帐幔都是摇摇晃晃的。  
润玉起初还能保持着清醒，不让自己叫出声来，可是慢慢地，大脑便被情欲充盈，被萧炎做的理智全无，只会随着萧炎的每一次顶动而呻吟。  
萧炎知道润玉最敏感的地方在哪里，早就轻车熟路地朝那个地方顶过去，一下又一下，将润玉的呻吟声听了个够。  
因为前一晚就已经荒淫了许久，润玉的身体越来越难以承受，他的腿无力地从萧炎腰上垂下来，“不要了。。。我不要了。。。”  
萧炎哪里又肯放过他，把他手腕上的绑缚松开了，将润玉整个抱起来坐在自己身上，诱惑他自己动。  
“我好累。。。”润玉虽然这么说，却还是乖巧地抱着萧炎的脖子，任萧炎暧昧地按着他的尾椎，将他的身体朝欲望压下去。  
似乎是戳到他的敏感点，润玉发出一声满足的叹息，萧炎吻上他的脸颊，暧昧地问，“我伺候得你可舒服？”  
“嗯。。。”，润玉只能发出满足的叹息，然后蹭着萧炎的脖颈，将自己的脑袋深深地埋下去，似乎是害羞至极。  
而下一秒，萧炎便知道润玉为何如此。  
或许是尝到了自己动的甜头，润玉秀白大腿微微试着使劲，然后抱着他一上一下地动了起来。  
润玉羞涩地窝在萧炎脖颈不敢抬头，只能自己闷闷地做着一边细细地喘着气。  
“看来你喜欢这样做。”萧炎在他耳边笑道。润玉恼怒地咬上他的肩膀，没有说话。  
这个姿势虽好，但润玉的身体却早就承受不住了，不一会儿便累了，软软地瘫在萧炎身上。  
萧炎将人又翻过来，从后面轻轻顶入。萧炎的速度太快了，一下又一下，将润玉顶弄得只剩下呻吟。  
“不要。。。不要了。。。”  
萧炎恶劣地握着润玉的火热笑，“玉儿口是心非，这儿还诚实得很。它说它还想要。”润玉无力地呻吟着，“不。。。啊。。。”  
“阿炎。。。”润玉呻吟着叫着爱人的名字，俊秀的眉眼因为涤荡着动人的春情显得诱惑万分，弯曲的腰背，性感诱人。萧炎吻了吻润玉白皙肩头，将自己埋得更深，润玉被萧炎弄得委屈可怜，细白手指无力地抓住萧炎手腕，萧炎用力顶了两下，润玉眼眶都红了，“阿炎。。。阿炎。。。”  
润玉彻底地败下阵来，哀求似的哭泣着，身后帝王又用力顶了两下，便感觉一阵热流打进身体里，润玉虚脱地靠着萧炎细细喘气。  
“玉儿好紧。”润玉白皙脸颊红的似血，五指抓紧萧炎玩弄他的手腕，“别。。。”  
“再来一次吧。”  
年轻力壮的天子又将润玉翻过身来，殿内气氛旖旎火热。


End file.
